


Different reasons to jump off the couch

by carmillasleatherpants (courtneyarnelle)



Series: Blind Carmilla AU [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Blind Carmilla AU, F/F, Fluff, I'm bad at summaries., Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneyarnelle/pseuds/carmillasleatherpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does one convince their girlfriend to meet their father? And how can you be sure he's going to love her as much as you've come to?</p><p>(Blind Carmilla AU. Title from a poem written by tumblr user @franticscrawls. <3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**“Explain to me again** why I should go meet your father.”

Carmilla _had_ been cuddling on her couch with you. Carmilla really liked cuddling whether she’d verbally admit it or not. Even despite it being super hot now that it was the middle of summer, she’d wrapped both her arms around you and held you firmly against her while you watched television.

However the mention of your father seemed to sober her affectionate mood and she’d gotten up so she wouldn’t have to be right next to you during this discussion. You aren’t sure why Carmilla is acting like you’re asking her to participate in a sacrificial ritual. You don’t know if she’s nervous to meet the one last bit of your immediate family you have left, or if she flat out doesn’t want to meet your father. The thought of it being the latter makes your stomach turn uncomfortably.

“Because the semester ended almost two months ago. And I keep driving back up here every weekend to see you.” You explain again. Carmilla finds a box of crackers in her cabinets and begins to nibble on one of them. “My dad wants to know who I’m coming to see every weekend. He said if he doesn’t meet ‘whoever they are’ soon he’s not going to let me keep coming.”

Carmilla chews thoughtfully on her cracker. You know she’s stalling because she’s had no problem talking with her mouth full before. When she finally replies she says, “A little separation never hurt anybody.”

You _know_ she’s kidding but her faux nonchalant attitude frustrates you because you’re _trying_ to be serious. You throw a pillow at her and it hits her in the side of the head. Carmilla doesn’t react to the contact at all, only shoving another cracker into her mouth. You cross your arms over your chest and pout, ignoring the fact the action would have no effect on Carmilla.

“You are literally the worst.” You grumble to make sure she knows you’re not happy with her.

“Oh, come on. I was _kidding_.” Carmilla tries and you don’t respond. You hear her pad across the carpet back towards you with a soft sigh and you turn to the television to glare at the movie that neither of you had really been paying attention to. Carmilla moves into your line of vision and crouches in front of you. Even if she can’t see you, you like being able to see her eyes without the barrier of her sunglasses. And she knows it so she keeps them off when the two of you are alone. Looking into her unseeing eyes now makes a bit of your irritation fall away.

“Stop.” You tell her weakly and she smiles.

“I’m not doing anything.” Carmilla’s voice borders innocence but her hands find their way to your knees. You’re only wearing a slightly oversized t-shirt that you’d claimed as yours from Carmilla’s closet over your underwear. You’re momentarily too distracted by how warm her hands feel against your bare skin, that you don’t realize the intentional path of her hands until her thumbs are brushing against your inner thighs. You push her hands back down.

“No.” You make sure your voice is firm and Carmilla pulls her hands off of you immediately.

“You’re mad at me.” It’s not a question but instead an observation. You press your lips together, not answering her at first and Carmilla frowns. The last of your irritation disappears and you uncross your arms. You raise a hand to brush the tips of your fingers against Carmilla’s face. She leans into your touch and you cup her face with one hand, keeping the other in your lap.

“I’m not… mad. I just want to be able to see you when I want. I mean—I won’t force you to meet my dad if you don’t want to. I met your family by accident I guess. And we’ve only been dating for like two months so—” Carmilla cuts you off before you can talk yourself into oblivion.

“Deep breath, sweetheart.” You take a deep breath and Carmilla waits patiently until you exhale exaggeratedly loud. She looks amused for a split second before she continues. “I’ll meet your father if it means that much to you.”

You perk up instantly, a smile stretching onto your lips. Carmilla must feel the shift in your attitude because her face softens.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” You lunge forward and wrap your arms around her shoulders. The force of the action makes Carmilla lose her balance and her footing. She grunts as her shoulders hit the coffee table. You shift in her lap so your legs are on either side of her and you wrap your arms around her tighter, pressing your nose into her chest. Carmilla’s arms wrap around your waist slowly and she pats your back with one hand.

“Thank you so much. I’ll totally make it worth your while.” You pull away from the hug and press your hands against her shoulders. Carmilla’s only wearing a tank top and shorts, making a lot of her skin easily accessible. You brush your thumb against her collarbone as Carmilla’s arms slide up from your lower back to hold you below your shoulder blades.

“You seem exceptionally grateful I said yes to this.” She says as you’re leaning in to kiss her. You do kiss her instead of responding immediately. You feel her smiling against your lips but by the time you pull away she’s feigning indifference again.

“Honestly my dad said I wasn’t allowed to come up here again until he met you.” When you try to kiss her again Carmilla pulls back.

“You should have just said that from the start. I thought you were just being dramatic.”

“Well I didn’t want to guilt you into it… Even though that’s kind of still what happened.” Carmilla wraps her arms around your waist and pulls you tighter against her. Her lips brush against your cheek.

“When would I be coming to meet him?” You tilt your head up thoughtfully and she presses soft kisses to your jawline.

“I was thinking you could come back home with me for the week.” Carmilla nips at your neck and you fist your hands in the fabric of her tank-top.

“Oh? Mr. Protective wouldn’t mind a stranger under his roof?” You trail your hands down her abdomen until you can grip the hem of her shirt. When you tug on it, Carmilla moves her arms from around you to pull it over her head. One of her arms easily slide back around your waist and her free hand moves up to cup your jaw as you kiss her. Her thumb strokes along your cheekbone. When you open your mouth against hers, Carmilla wastes no time sliding her tongue into your mouth.

You moan into her mouth when you feel her tongue brush against yours and Carmilla bites your bottom lip. You’d had sex with Carmilla for the first time a couple weekends ago after an especially intricate and romantic date she’d planned out. It had been a little awkward, you were cautious about what was okay and what wasn’t and Carmilla had basically walked you through the entire experience. Since then there’d been an embarrassingly increasing amount of intimacy. So you know that if you didn’t do something now, Carmilla would take control and press you against the floor underneath her. You want to be the one topping her right now to thank her for agreeing to meet your father. That plan is a little hard to see through with Carmilla’s tongue in your mouth.

Reluctantly, you push against her shoulders until her lips separate from yours and her back hits the edge of the coffee table. She doesn’t hit it hard enough for it to hurt, but the contact is enough to pull a gasp out of her. She turns her face upwards towards you, her lips wet and parted. Seeing her look so needy for _you_ sends a spike of arousal right down to your center.

“Can I take off your bra?” Carmilla’s eyes fall closed as you ask and her lips pull into a smile.

“You can do whatever you’d like.” You _really_ like the sound of that. You cup her face in your hands, running your thumbs over the differing textures of either side of her face before you press your mouth against hers. Carmilla follows the slow pace of your kiss and knowing you’re in charge right now is exhilarating. Carmilla had always seemed the type of person who didn’t like being out of control, but from your experience with her she almost seemed to enjoy being dominated just as much as she liked dominating you.

You work the clasp of her bra until it’s unhooked and Carmilla maneuvers her arms from the fabric. You toss it back onto the couch behind you and immediately lean in to press wet kisses to her chest.

“Have I ever told you how pretty you are?” You lips brush her skin with every word and Carmilla’s shudders beneath you.

“Not today.” You dip your head to swipe your tongue across one of her nipples and her hand fists in your hair. You cup her other breast in a hand when your lips close around the peak of her breast and she breathes out a soft sigh of your name. You peek up at her through your eyelashes and you relish in how _gorgeous_ she looks with her chin tilted upwards and her eyes closed, concentrating on nothing but your hands and mouth on her. Your pull your lips from her chest to press your lips roughly against hers.

“You’re so pretty.” You say against her lips. Carmilla is pliant beneath you in a way that makes your ego swell. You’re in control of the pace of the kiss but Carmilla meets every stroke of your lips against hers with just as much vigor. Her hands eventually pull at your own shirt and you let her pull it over your head. You’re not very happy about being interrupted in your attempts to make out with her but once your shirt is tossed away from you, you see Carmilla smirking at you.

“Concentrate, Laura.” She teases and your eyes fall back to her bare chest and your prior plans. You refocus your attention on trying to pull off her shorts even though she’s still sitting down and making that plan extremely difficult.

“Shut up.” You mumble and she lifts her hips just slightly to help you.

“What was that? I’m a little hard of hearing in this ear.” You glare at her as she taps on her right ear and decide not to bother pulling down her shorts anymore. “You’ll have to speak—” Her words catch in her throat when you shove a hand into her panties and your fingers brush against her clit. She whimpers when your fingers brush against her labia. You finally settle them on her inner thigh.

“You were saying?” You ask and Carmilla face starts to twist into a glare in your direction but you rub your fingers against her clit and her lower lip trembles effectively ruining her efforts to look annoyed.

“You are an ass.” She manages before you slide your fingers through her again. She’s _so_ wet and while you’ve come to know Carmilla _really_ likes oral you figure you have time for that later. Instead you slide a single finger into her and her mouth falls open as she gasps.

“So about this week at my Dad’s—” you start and you’re not surprised when Carmilla groans her disapproval at the topic. You hadn’t planned on _actually_ talking about your plans for this week right now but Carmilla’s attempts at irritation while you’re shallowly thrusting a finger into her is amusing.

“Can you _not_ talk about your dad while we’re having sex?”

“This is an important conversation.” You insist. Carmilla’s face hardens momentarily like she’s going to argue with you so you slide another finger into her and start to slowly move your fingers more insistently into her. The irritation falls from her face and instead it shifts to unadulterated pleasure. She lifts one of her legs so her calf presses into your back bringing you closer to her.

You’re unprepared for the action and have to catch yourself with your free hand on the edge of the coffee table beside her shoulder. Your fingers are still inside of her while you adjust yourself and Carmilla makes a whining sound that you’re sure she’ll never admit to. You swipe your thumb over her clit, moving your fingers once again and Carmilla’s fingers dig into your shoulder blades. Your wrist starts to ache at the angle you’re thrusting into her but Carmilla lets out these soft little mewls between gasps that you make you loathe to stop.

“As I was saying before you interrupted me.” Carmilla cuts off your attempts to continue what you were saying earlier by tangling her fingers in the hair at the nape of your neck and kissing you. You slip a third finger into her and she pants into your mouth, breaking away from the kiss. You file this conversation away to _actually_ continue later and focus on her. It’s probably only a few minutes but it feels like hours as every bit of your senses are consumed by _Carmilla, Carmilla, Carmilla._

When you grind a palm against her clit with a particularly hard thrust of your fingers, she comes with a loud moan you know could be heard from outside her apartment. Her chest heaves as she catches her breath and you press soft kisses against her throat until her breathing evens out. She lets out an almost inaudible sigh when you pull your fingers out of her and suck them into your mouth. When you’ve licked the remnants of her from your fingers you push her hair away from where it’s sticking to the slick layer of sweat that’s gathered on her face.

“Stop messing with my hair and kiss me.” Carmilla demands. You ignore her for a moment, continuing to comb your fingers through the soft waves of her hair until you’re satisfied, then you press a chaste kiss to her lips.

“That’s really no way to talk to your girlfriend.” You say as you press a kiss to the bridge of her nose. “And I hope you’re not worn out already, old lady. I’m not done with you.”

“Old lady?” Carmilla actually sounds offended and you smile to yourself. “I’m only like three years older than you.”

“Sometimes it feels like you’re three-hundred.”

“Flattering.” She replies, clearly unimpressed. You kiss her again.

“I’d still date you if you were secretly a super old lady.” She turns away from your mouth frowning, you pepper kisses against her right cheek instead. Carmilla’s face remains stoic but her hands find the clasp of your bra and undo it. You don’t stop her when she pulls it off of you.

“Please stop talking.” She reaches back up until her hands cup your face and she trails soft kisses along your jawline.

“I’m being serious. Like if you want to admit you’re like some mythological super old creature, I’d be fine with it and still date you.” She sucks her teeth and pulls away from you.

“You know what. Never mind. I don’t want to continue whatever you had in mind anymore. You’ve killed the mood.” You can’t help but laugh and Carmilla starts to pull her shorts back into place. You cover her hands with yours and push her down until she’s laying back on the floor. You pin both her hands above her head with yours.

“You’re so _grouchy_.” Carmilla just frowns instead of granting you a verbal response. When you kiss her though, she kisses you back without further protest. Carmilla keeps her hands above her head when you kiss down her body until you meet the fabric of her shorts sitting low on her hips. You take your time this time pulling them down her legs, taking her ruined panties with them.

“And you’re annoying.” Carmilla’s voice shoots for unaffected, but it comes out breathless as you drag your tongue against her inner thigh.

“You’re so hot.” You reply. Carmilla doesn’t say another coherent word when you press your mouth between her thighs.

* * *

 

 **You wake up a** few hours later with your head tucked under Carmilla’s chin. The blankets are only pulled up to cover your lower halves of your nude bodies. Carmilla is breathing softly underneath you and her fingers trace small patterns on your back telling you she’s very much awake. You wouldn’t be opposed to just laying here with but you’re hungry.

“What time is it?” You ask and Carmilla snorts.

“I don’t know.” You roll your eyes and sit up to look at the alarm clock you’d bought for her room. It’s more for your own use than Carmilla’s obviously. Carmilla’s hand falls to your lower back and trails lower until she grips your ass. You ignore her being handsy, instead noting it is after six in the evening. Being with Carmilla is messing up your sleep schedule. You move back to your former position on her chest. “You fell asleep pretty quickly for someone who was teasing me about my stamina earlier.”

“Whatever.” You mutter, deciding not to let Carmilla ruin your mellow mood with her need to tease you every chance she finds. You suddenly remember that you’d been trying to tell her something earlier before she’d rudely cut you off with her lips. “I was trying to tell you earlier—”

“With your fingers inside of me.” Carmilla cuts in. You screw your face up at the crudeness of that sentence and cover her mouth with a hand.

“It’s really rude to interrupt, Carmilla.” She doesn’t look apologetic in the least, if anything she looks pleased to have finally gotten a reaction from you. You keep your hand over her mouth. “My dad doesn’t know I’m dating you. Or much of anything about you all.” Carmilla raises a questioning eyebrow. “Not that I didn’t want to tell him and I totally would have but he’s so protective. I didn’t want him to ban me from coming to see you just because we were dating and you might be coercing me into anything that wasn’t purely innocent.” Carmilla moves both her hands to your waist and pulls you towards her until you shift your position so you’re straddling her with your center hovering over her stomach.

She starts to slide a hand down between your thighs, and you push it away with your free hand. She mumbles something less than pleased against your hand.

“As I was _saying_. I think he figured it out which is why he is demanding to meet you now. I’ve been trying to avoid it because I didn’t know how you’d feel about it but he put his foot down.” Carmilla doesn’t try to speak through your hand this time and you move your hand to the pillow beside her head.

“This should be an interesting week then, shouldn’t it sweetheart?” She finally replies.

“You’ll really do it?”

“Well we’re dating now. I’d have met him at some point anyway. And you met my family even before we were together so I suppose I owe you.” You press your lips to the bridge of her nose.

“He’s going to love you, I promise.” You move to replace your lips with the tip of your nose, trailing it along the curve of hers. Carmilla’s eyes are closed and she looks at peace. You almost lay back down next to her but your stomach ruins the moment by rumbling loudly. You blush in embarrassment and Carmilla chuckles.

“What do you say we get dressed and go out to dinner?”

“Like to a real restaurant?”

“Whatever you want.” You don’t even pretend not to be excited as you jump out of bed to get dressed. You feel Carmilla’s unseeing gaze on your back the entire way into the bathroom.

* * *

 

 **You drive back home** on Monday morning with Carmilla sitting shotgun next to you. Before you’d left Silas you’d gone to breakfast together, your idea had been to quell Carmilla’s appetite because she gets grouchy when she was hungry. Carmilla spends a good portion of the ride clicking from station to station on the radio. She’s dissatisfied with every single song that comes on and shows it by providing scathing commentary for each one.

It’s annoying but you know she’s trying to cope with her nerves even if she won’t admit they exist and puts on a disinterested façade. You deal with it for nearly the whole ride but when you’re about ten minutes from home, you turn it off and Carmilla frowns at you.

“I was listening to that.”

“Too bad.” You reply and Carmilla makes an offended sound in the back of her throat, but doesn’t attempt to turn the radio back on. Instead she fiddles with the strings hanging off the hem of her shorts. Carmilla hadn’t changed anything from her usual wardrobe in any effort to impress your father. Her hair is up in a bun, her sunglasses sitting on the bridge of her nose where they always are when you’re in public. She’s wearing old band t-shirt that she’d had you cut the sleeves off of a couple weeks ago with her tattered shorts.

You glance at her again when you stop at a light a few minutes from home. She’s pouting and pulling at the strings, clearly in her own thoughts. You put your eyes back on the road but reach over to squeeze her knee.

“It’s gonna be fine.” You promise and Carmilla sighs.

“Yeah.” Neither of you say another word the last few minutes until you pull up to the curb of your father’s house.

“Ready?” You ask her with a smile, Carmilla’s tense face softens at the perky tone to your voice and she reaches into the back to find her duffle bag before you can offer to get it for her. Not that you thought she couldn’t do it herself of course, but you’d wanted to be polite. Carmilla gets out after you do. You lock your car before finding your way to her and sliding your fingers between hers. Carmilla squeezes your hand as you lead her to the front door.

Once you’ve unlocked it, you lead her inside. The nerves you’ve been trying to ignore yourself hit you full force once you’re standing in the foyer.

“Dad?” You call out. You hear something clang from the kitchen then your father peeks his head out from the entrance that leads to the kitchen. Your father is a fairly big guy in comparison to yourself. He’s over six feet tall and beefy. You’ve told him more than once he could pass for a lumberjack which he’d actually used for a Halloween costume when you were young. But even with his size, he’s also the sweetest person you know. He has a bit of flour on his chin and his hands are covered in more of it.

“Oh you’re back early.” He goes back into the kitchen and you hear the water running for a moment before he comes back into the foyer mostly cleaned up. “I was just baking you something for when you got back. I guess the surprise is ruined, isn’t it.” He finally seems to notice Carmilla and he stops talking. His eyes drift down to your joined hands and confusion takes over his features.

“Um, dad. This is my girlfriend, Carmilla.”

“Your girlfriend?” He crosses his arms over his chest and a knowing look emerges onto his face. “So _this_ is who you’ve been running off to go see every weekend?”

“Yes.” You admit and he looks impressed at your honesty.

“And you didn’t tell me because?” You can feel Carmilla tense and you move close to her, making sure to brush your hip against hers.

“Because I thought you might not let me go if you knew I was going to see my girlfriend rather than friends.” Your dad’s frown turns into a smile and you flush.

“I knew it.”

“What?” Despite your suspicions that he’s known that response catches you off guard and he laughs.

“I knew there was no way you were _that_ attached to some ‘friends’ at Silas that you needed to go back up there _every_ weekend.” You look down at the floor feeling your cheeks growing more and more red. “Carmilla, is it?”

“Yes, sir.” Carmilla smiles sweetly at your father and he looks charmed. He holds out a hand for her to shake but Carmilla doesn’t react. It takes him a moment to realize his mistake and he shoves it behind his back awkwardly.

“I don’t need to give you the ‘don’t hurt my daughter’ speech do I?” He asks instead.

“I’ll do my best to avoid hurting her on purpose, Mr. Hollis.” Carmilla replies, her smile shifting to a smirk as she slides her hand from yours to rest on your back.

“Glad to hear it.” Your dad checks his watch. “Why don’t we all go out to lunch and we can get to know each other a little better, Carmilla.”

“I could eat.” She says nonchalantly and you roll your eyes. Trust Carmilla to agree without a second thought at the prospect of free food.

“Laura,” You turn from watching Carmilla back to your father who’s giving you a serious look. “Why don’t you show Carmilla to the _guest_ room and then we can head out.”

The _guest room_. You’re about to argue that Carmilla should absolutely stay in your room and that you are an adult and can sleep in the same bed as your girlfriend, but Carmilla speaks before you can state your case.

“Of course. We’ll be back down in a minute.” Your father looks pleased at Carmilla’s agreement and you glare at her. “Show me the way, cupcake.”

You huff but lead her by the hand upstairs. You go slowly as not to trip Carmilla up but if she notices (which you’re sure she does) she doesn’t say anything. The guest bedroom only has a neatly made bed and a dresser with a mirror attachment. Carmilla releases your hand and slowly finds her way to the bed, then she throws her bag onto it and turns back to you.

“You’re quiet.” She observes and you lean against the doorframe, crossing your arms over your chest.

“I could have convinced him to let you stay in my room.” Carmilla follows the sound of your voice and reaches out until her knuckles brush against your stomach. Then she raises her hands up to cup your face.

“I don’t doubt your powers of persuasion, sweetheart. However I’d prefer your father not think we’re sleeping together under his roof when I’ve only just met him.” She has a point but you continue to pout. Carmilla leans in and brushes her lips against yours. “We both know you’ll sneak in here anyway.”

“Not the point.” You tell her and then she presses a chaste kiss to your lips. You follow her lips when she pulls away but she doesn’t let you kiss her again despite her nose still brushing against yours.

“We have a lunch date with your dad.” Carmilla says, you open your eyes a bit and see her eyes still closed through her sunglasses as if she’s forcing herself not to lean back in. You don’t want to but you take the initiative and pull away. “I’m going to charm his pants off.”

“Please continue to charm him _without_ making him lose his pants please.” Carmilla raises a hand to ruffle your hair.

“Very funny. I’ll just charm him then.” You take one of her hands in both of yours, and drag her back downstairs. You know Carmilla can be charming when she wants but you’d be lying if you said you aren’t worried about how lunch will go.

You really want your father to love her as much as you do.


	2. Part II

**Your father drives you** and Carmilla to a little place downtown called  _ Volt’s _ . You used to come here all the time with your father when you were younger. It had been a thing the two of you did every two weeks after your mother died. That is until you hit high school and thought it “uncool” to keep something like a regular dinner going with your father. You’d never seen him mad at your blowing him off for people you didn’t even really consider friends, and by graduation you didn’t even talk to them anymore. The summer before you’d left for university, you’d realized how much you’d probably hurt him by cutting him off. You felt guilty and started going again.

A week before you’d left, your father admitted the reason he liked coming to this place so much was because it was where he’d taken your mother for their first date. Knowing the place meant so much to him hadn’t made you feel any less guilty, but he seemed understanding of your minor rebellion.

The knowledge of how much  _ Volt’s  _ means to your father makes it that much more special to you that he’s decided to bring Carmilla here. Carmilla keeps her walking stick folded and held in her right hand. You’re holding her free hand in yours following after your father as he leads you to his usual booth. He sits down on one side while you slide into the opposite side. Carmilla releases your hand to guide herself into the seat beside you.

There are menus already placed on the table, an extra on your dad’s side since there are only three of you. You know the menu pretty well but you look over it trying to decide what you think you want to eat. Carmilla doesn’t bother with it, instead sliding a hand under the table to rest on your knee. You slide a hand under the table to drum your fingers against the back of her hand. The silence is deafening and just as you’re deciding to pick something to ramble about your father interrupts your train of thought.

“So,” your father breaks the silence so loudly the elderly couple a few booths down look to you. “What do you like to eat, Carmilla?”

You look immediately from the couple you’d been smiling apologetically at to Carmilla. You can already spot the filthy smirk growing on her face and you pinch the back of her hand. Carmilla’s only acknowledgement of that is her smirk shifting to a quick grimace. She swallows and puts on a poker face and to respond to your dad’s question.

“I’m open to anything you would recommend, sir.” You pat the back of her hand in approval and she frowns in your direction.

Your father had been too busy staring at the menu to notice your exchange with Carmilla, but he looks up with a smile at her answer. He knows this menu like the back of his hand and has had everything they have to serve and he still reads over the menu every time you come here for something new he could try. For such a small place,  _ Volt’s  _ had a pretty good menu in your opinion. There was enough variety to keep it from being just a burger place even if you felt that’s what they were best at. You watch as he methodically pulls at the hairs on his chin trying to decide on what to recommend to Carmilla to try.

You’re really glad your father brought Carmilla here. It makes her feel like she’s already family. Then again, Carmilla  _ is _ the first girl you’d brought home since you’d told your dad you liked girls just before you’d left for university. He’d been mid-lecture about boys “only wanting one thing” and you’d blurted it out in an effort to stop said lecture. The confession hadn’t changed anything about the rant but the pronouns.

“The cheeseburgers here are fantastic.” He finally decides. You feel Carmilla shift excitedly in her seat and you don’t bother trying not to roll your eyes. All that time debating and he decides on  _ burgers _ . Carmilla is clearly unbothered. If anything she looks even more eager at the suggestion of something so simple. As she shifts closer to your side, she squeezes your knee and it sends an unwanted spike of something that need not be mentioned while your father is sitting a few feet away.

“Sounds good.” Your father waves down a waitress you’ve never seen before and she makes her way to your booth. Her dark colored hair is thrown up into a bun and she wears a white apron over the casual jeans and black  _ Volt’s  _ t-shirt that is their uniform. The nametag attached to her apron reads ‘Alice.’

“Hey, Harvey.” She greets your father and he beams at her. It’s nice to know your father is still known around here even by the newer waitresses. “Is this the famous daughter you speak so highly of?”

“Sure is.” He looks from Alice to you.

“Oh, hi. I’m Laura.” Carmilla leans back automatically and you reach across her to shake Alice’s hand. “This is my girlfriend, Carmilla.”

“I’m Alice. Nice to meet you, Laura.” She looks from you to Carmilla. You can practically see her putting the pieces together. The sunglasses indoors, the visible scars Carmilla doesn’t bother hiding, her walking stick laid in her lap. “Carmilla.”

Carmilla only hums in acknowledgement and says nothing else. Alice shifts uncomfortably for a moment before looking down at the notepad in her hand as if suddenly remembering she’s working. As she clears her throat, you turn Carmilla’s palm upwards from her grip on your knee to lace your fingers through hers, noticing her expression shifting to something close to irritated. It comforts you how quickly she relaxes when you squeeze her hand.

“So, uh, what’ll it be folks?” Your father looks at you since you still haven’t said a word about what you want to eat.

“Oh, I’ll have whatever Carm’s having.”

“Well three cheeseburgers then. Two regulars and one with everything on it.”

“And drinks?”

“Grape soda?” Alice nods and write down your request.

“For you, Carmilla?”

“I’ll take what the cupcake is having.” Carmilla bumps her shoulder against yours. Alice nods and writes then looks at your dad.

“Three grape sodas it is. Thanks Alice.” She gives your dad a large grin.

“Coming right up.” Then she turns and disappears into the back. Your father sets his menu down and gives Carmilla a serious look.

_ Let the interrogation begin. _

“So Carmilla,” Carmilla had been tilting her head in your direction but she tilts it towards your dad as he starts. “How did you and Laura meet?” She looks thoughtful for a moment before a fond smile plays at her lips.

“She helped me up after I was involuntarily tripped and hurt my ankle.” Her smile grows and she raises the hand that’s not in yours to scratch the back of her neck. “She dragged me halfway across campus to the hospital to make sure I was okay. I agreed to help her with a project as thanks so we started seeing a lot of each other.”

“Really? The hospital.” Your father must find Carmilla’s smile just as infectious as you do because he keeps his smile grin on his face. “Laura used to throw fits when I’d take her to the hospital every time something happened.”

“You must have rubbed off on her.” Your father laughs at her reply. You try not to look too stunned at how well they’re already getting along. Carmilla clearly hadn’t been kidding about charming his pants off. She could really have a way with people when she was trying. Whether it would be pissing them off or making them like her she could manipulate them with ease. And you can’t find it anything but amazing.

“Would it be too rude to ask your age?” Your dad asks and Carmilla shakes her head.

“Twenty-one. I’ll be twenty-two in a couple months.”

“Just finished your third year then?” Carmilla nods. “What are you majoring in?”

“Philosophy?”

“Really now? How’s that working out for you?”

“It works for me. It’s intriguing when you have an actual interest in the subject but I won’t bore you with the details. Every time I talk about it with Laura too long she spaces out.”

“Laura’s always been a bit of a busy body. Always getting herself into one thing or another because she got curious and selectively listening to things that don’t pique her interest.”

“I’m right here.” You interrupt before they can talk about you more like you’re not around. They both laugh. Carmilla’s is a lot softer than your father’s boisterous laughter, but seeing her smile is always a gift. She takes her hand from your grip to throw an arm over your shoulders.

You turn to face her and when you do for a moment you’re sure she’s going to kiss you right there in front of your father. The thought brings a blush to your cheeks but instead she makes a clicking sound and turns back to face your dad.

“I didn’t really want to help her with her project if we’re being honest but she wore me down.”

“That’s not how it happened.” You protest. The way Carmilla smiles at you may be one of the brightest you’ve ever seen on her.

“You’re adorable.” She murmurs. She presses a kiss to your cheek and turns back to your father once again. “You raised a beautiful woman, sir. I’m lucky to have her.”

“I think you’re lucky to have each other.” He replies making your blush deepen. When you glance back at Carmilla, there’s a hint of her blush on her cheeks as well and you play with the edge of the menu to keep your hands busy. The moment is interrupted by your drinks being set down in front of you. Carmilla doesn’t bother with attempting to put a straw in her drink, instead reaching out until her fingers brush the glass then bringing it to her mouth and taking a generous gulp.

“Thanks, Dad.” You answer so she doesn’t have to speak around her nerves. You feel you shouldn’t find her trying (badly) to save face as endearing as you do.

“What about your family, Carmilla? Did they mind us stealing you for the week?” Carmilla moves her arm from around your shoulders to wrap around your waist. Her hand slides beneath your shirt and her palm is sweaty against your side. You take her arm from around your waist to hold her hand. Sweaty as it might be you know it’ll help so you elect to ignore it.

“They don’t mind.” She finally says, lifting her glass again to take a smaller sip. Your father has to know there’s more behind that statement just from how quickly she dismisses it, but he lets the topic drop. Instead turning the conversation back to Carmilla’s major. Your father listens intently as she explains the different factions when it comes to philosophy and what she could potentially do with her degree.

You sit silent. It’s not hard to keep quiet listening to Carmilla speak about something she’s genuinely interested in. Even if you don’t really get most of what she’s talking about, the way Carmilla speaks could be entrancing. Especially now when she is so sure of her words. When she knows exactly what she’s going to say and how to string together common words into something akin to poetry. You don’t even realize you’ve been staring until the trance is broken by Alice arriving in your field of vision with your food on a tray. She sets down the three burgers and tells you to enjoy it before she leaves. You release your hold on Carmilla’s hand so you can eat.

Carmilla’s table manners improve like they had when you’d had your impromptu lunch with her mother. She eats neatly and keeps her elbows off the table. But unlike your lunch with her mother, she doesn’t have her guard completely up. She’s a bit more relaxed. With her mother, Carmilla had been doing the things she’d been taught about manners to avoid being reprimanded. Today she’s trying to make a good impression on your dad.

You lean in to whisper into her ear. “Carm?”

“Hm?” She hums around a mouthful of food.

“Relax.” You reach out and squeeze her wrist. Carmilla nudges you with a shoulder when you focus back on your food. She leans into you this time after she’s swallowed.

“How am I doing?” She asks quietly. You don’t bother keeping your voice low when you answer her.

“Excellent.” You can see the relief on her features, so subtle that if you weren’t used to her trying to hide her emotions you’re not sure you would recognize it. A flash of indecision comes next before she leans in and presses a fleeting kiss to your lips. It’s so quick you barely feel it and you turn from Carmilla to look at your father who’s hiding his smile behind another bite of his burger.

He doesn’t say a word, just nodding his approval and you just manage not to fist pump at this lunch going so well. Your dad actually likes Carmilla.  _ He likes her _ . Knowing you won’t have to worry about this anymore is the best feeling in the world.

As the thought goes through your head you look back at Carmilla again who’s focused her attention back on eating and you smile before you follow her lead.

Make that second best feeling in the world.

* * *

 

**When you finish lunch** Carmilla insists on paying for her part of the meal. Your father eventually lets her after protesting longer than you think is necessary. Carmilla never uses cash that you see, so when you see her pull out her wallet and rifle slowly through the differently folded bills until she’s holding a ten dollar bill and four ones to help with the tip you learn something new about how she handles her money.

When you finally leave  _ Volt’s _ with Carmilla’s hand in yours, you feel a lot better about everything than you had leading up to these past couple hours. Lunch went well. From what you can tell, your dad likes Carmilla. And Carmilla likes your dad. Carmilla allows you to take the lead since you have her hand, keeping her walking stick tucked into her back pocket.

“Well ladies,” Your father says, turning back towards the both of you once you’re outside. “Unless you feel like coming home, you two can do whatever you’d like and I can come pick you up later.”

“Sounds good to me. We can go on an adventure, Carm.” You put your free hand on the wrist of the hand you’re still holding and she shrugs.

“Whatever you’d like, princess.” You look from her to your father.

“I’ll call you later.”

“I’m sure. Have fun.” Your father disappears down the block to find his car and you turn your full attention back to Carmilla who’s smiling smugly, clearly waiting for a compliment on her good behavior.

“Okay. I’ll admit it. You really did amazing.”

“I told you I would charm him.” Carmilla bumps her shoulder against yours gently. “You should trust me.”

“I do.” You pause afterwards to make sure she lets those words settle in. You know it had been a joke but you want her to know you trust her. “I just didn’t think he’d take to you so quickly. He’s always been super protective. I never really had many close friends and the ones I made he was never too fond of. I figured me kind of keeping you a secret wouldn’t help you.”

“If worst came to worst I could have gotten a sympathy vote for playing the frail blind girl.” You tug on her hand as you start to walk down the sidewalk. You don’t really have a clear destination in mind but you decide that’s part of the adventure.

“You’re far from frail, Carm.” Carmilla stops walking when you say it, you don’t notice until she tugs back on your hand when you keep walking forward. She slides her hand from your grip to wrap her arms around your waist to pull you against her. You meet her unseeing eyes through her sunglasses, resting your hands on her biceps.

“Have I ever told you how much I adore you?” Carmilla asks, a soft smile on her face. You lift a hand to tap the tip of her nose with a pointer finger.

“You could mention it a little more.” Carmilla’s smile falls into a smirk as she leans in to just barely brush her lips against yours.

“Laura Hollis, I absolutely  _ adore  _ you.”

“Such a romantic.” You sigh. Carmilla’s right hand rises to the back of your neck and brings your lips against hers in a firm kiss. You’re more than aware you’re standing in the middle of a sidewalk downtown kissing your girlfriend. But that fact fades into the background as your senses are overpowered by the way her mouth presses against yours like they were always meant to be there. When her hands start to wander, you reluctantly pull away but nudge your nose against hers before you do. “Whoa there, lady killer. Let’s keep it PG-13. Still in public here.”

She sighs her discontent, keeping a loose hold on the back of your shirt.

“PG-13… How incredibly dull.” You lift a hand to cup her face and brush your thumb along her lower lip.

“You can wait.” You say before pushing her arms from around you and taking her hand back in yours. Carmilla only gives you one last unimpressed snort before allowing you to pull her down the street.

* * *

 

**It’s not a huge** surprise you end up in the park. The weather is perfect to be out in with the sun out and high in the sky. The air isn’t too humid and the sky is completely clear. That being said it’s also not a huge surprise how crowded it is. There are families scattered in the grass having picnics with small children or just lounging in the sun. Different sports games set up here and there. Children screaming in joy as their friends chase them around different part set ups. And you take note of the other couples walking hand in hand just like you are with Carmilla.

You walk aimlessly searching for a place to sit down and relax where there also aren’t too many people hanging around to disrupt you. Carmilla has her arm thrown over your shoulder as you lead her along the provided sidewalks. You really do wish she could see this. That she could see how pretty it is today and how beautiful she looks in this light. You know she’s content as she is though.

You  _ had  _ been holding her hand like you’ve really grown accustomed to, but your hands are occupied with an ice cream cone she’d bought you along the way. You’re sharing with her as she’d declined having one for herself. You don’t know if she’s enjoying the snack or just humoring you.

“Open up.” You request. Carmilla does and you carefully maneuver the cone to her mouth. She takes a much larger bite than she had before now and takes a chunk out of the cone. “Hey!”

She swallows before she answers. “You offered,  _ darling _ .”

“You sound like Mattie when you call me that.” You say dejectedly, licking the melting ice cream quickly before it can get your hands sticky.

“That’s the point.”

“Yes. The ‘irritate Laura game.’ Always a favorite.” Carmilla moves her arm from around your shoulders in favor of wrapping both arms around your waist and pressing her face into your shoulder blade. Which might be cute if she weren’t making it difficult for you to walk. “Carmilla.”

“You’re just so cute when you’re mad.”

“Admitting you’re purposely try to get on my nerves isn’t cute.” You finish your ice cream cone as she answers you.

“You can handle it.” You roll your eyes but don’t entertain her banter anymore. Instead trying to waddle forward with Carmilla’s arms still wrapped around your waist making your stride exceedingly difficult. Luckily you spot an empty bench up ahead and manage to wrestle your way out of Carmilla’s arms to drag her to it.

“I told you I could find us a free bench. You really need to stop doubting my skills of perception. I have the eyes of a hawk.” You sit down and Carmilla slides onto the bench  _ right  _ next to you. She presses her chest suggestively into your side.

“Noted.” Your throat dries at the tone of her voice but before you can do anything about it, she shifts so she’s laying down on the bench with her head in your lap. You’d somehow managed to keep your fingers from getting sticky and they move automatically to comb through the soft texture of Carmilla’s hair. She hums appreciatively.

Like most moments you spend with Carmilla, here in the park despite the present sound of children laughing and yelling in the background, you feel at peace here. There’s something comforting and safe in the brief silence you find yourselves in. You’ve grown used to the fast paced environment of the Journalism Building on campus. You’re used to being on edge and always having to be ready to do  _ something _ .

When you’re with Carmilla, that need disappears. You can take a step back and be in the moment rather than tensing to pounce on what needed to be done next. Knowing Carmilla is right here with you in this moment makes it that much easier. And you really do treasure every second you spend with her. You know you love her. It had dawned on you sometime last week when you’d been on the phone with her but you’re too scared of how she’ll react if you tell her. So instead of telling her the words you want to say, you shoot for something more casual.

“Hey, Carm?”

“Hm?” You almost say it. You do, but you chicken out.

“Are you more of a cat or a dog person?” Her eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“What?”

“Cats or dogs? These are things I need to know if I ever wanted to surprise you one day with a pet. Or if we planned to adopt one in the future together.” Carmilla’s lack of immediate response sends you further into your rambling. “Like what if you hate cats or something? I mean I know it’s, like, a huge lesbian stereotype to have cats but I do like them. But if you don’t like cats we can opt for a puppy? I don’t mind either or. Or if you like both—”

“Laura, deep breath.” You stop talking and she tilts her chin up towards you. “I like cats. In case you ever wanted to surprise me one day.”

“Oh okay. Cool, cool. Would it be weird if I said you reminded me of a cat?” Carmilla doesn’t look impressed. “Just your mannerisms.”

“If we’re relating each other to animals you could be a puppy. You have the energy of one.”

“It’s a wonder we get along then, huh?”

“I’d like to think maybe being so different helps us work a little better. And see things different so to say.” You move a hand from her hair to trace along her jawline with a finger. “Besides cats and dogs can be friends.”

“I guess you have a point.” You pause trying to decide whether or not you want to say your next word. You end up spitting it out before you can change your mind. “Kitten.”

You get exactly the reaction you’re hoping for. Carmilla’s entire face flushes and she jolts upright, her eyebrows furrowed in irritation. She opens her mouth to protest the nickname but you hug her press a kiss to her lips. You know the two of you are attracting attention but you can’t make yourself care.

Because you’re in love with Carmilla Karnstein. And even if she doesn’t know it herself yet, you don’t care who sees it.

* * *

 

**You call you dad** a little while later to tell him you and Carmilla are ready to go. Dinner afterwards is uneventful. None of you really discuss anything of substance. Your father asks what you and Carmilla had been up to and you tell him something vague. Not that you’d done anything scandalous of course, but you like to keep your private moments with Carmilla  _ private _ .

Plus the idea of gushing the details of your love life to your father makes you uncomfortable. He would support you no matter what, you know that. Regardless, it’s nerve-wracking thinking of telling him. You help your dad with the dishes while Carmilla heads upstairs. She offers her help (which she never did at her  _ own  _ apartment, leaving you to do all the housework but you figure she was just trying to be polite) but your father tells her as a guest she’s not allowed to do any house work.

Carmilla presses a kiss to your cheek and tells you she’ll meet you upstairs before elongating her walking stick and navigating her way there. You watch her until you can’t see her anymore.

“Hey, Laur?” You turn back to your father as he turns on the water to soak the dirty dishes.

“Yeah?”

“I’ll admit I wasn’t sure about Carmilla when I first saw her.” You don’t know what to say so you don’t say anything. “That came out wrong, I think. It’s not because of the way she looks or anything. Or her being blind. You’ve just always have a tendency to stand up for the little guy so I thought you might just be with her because of that. But I see why you like her.” He pauses as he tries to decide what his next sentence. “There’s something magnetic about that girl.”

“You’re telling me.” You mumble. Your father chuckles and pats your back gently.

“How about I give you the night off on chores? Tomorrow the dishes are all yours though.”

“Deal!” You hug him gratefully. When you let go he nods towards the stairs and you all but run up to the guest room. To your disappointment she’s not in her designated room. You’re about to check the bathroom when you hear a bang and a familiar voice curse from your room. You cross the hallway to your room and see her sitting down on your bed, facing your direction even though she doesn’t see you. She’s rubbing her knee and scowling while holding a phone to her ear.

“Mattie I told you I’d be at Laura’s for the week.” She pauses as Mattie speaks, shifting so she’s lying back on your bed. You knock on the doorframe gently so she knows you’re there. She turns her face in your direction and then gestures for you to come sit next to her. “Tell mother I don’t appreciate her random visits and that if she wants to see me she should call ahead.” You slide onto your bed next to her and she shifts to make room for you, lifting an arm to wrap around your shoulders. “Why didn’t  _ you  _ tell her where I was?”

“Honestly?” You can hear Mattie now that you’re lying in Carmilla’s arms. “Your whereabouts slipped my mind. Besides I’m not a middleman between you and mother. If you have something to say to her, tell her yourself.”

“Then why did you call?”

“Consider it a warning. She won’t be happy next time she sees you.”

“Whatever.”

“Ciao, darling.” Carmilla hangs up without saying goodbye and puts her phone down.

“All done with chores?” You throw an arm over her waist, turning your body so you can prop your chin up against her chest.

“For now.” Carmilla tries to slyly slide her hand down but you slide out of bed before she can get close to her intended destination. “I’m going to shower.”

“I’m guessing I’m not invited today.” She says with a frown.

“Not unless you promise to keep your hands to yourself.” Carmilla looks thoughtful. “That’s what I thought.”

“Not supposed to sleep in the same room. Not supposed to shower together. Not allowed to touch. This is going to be a dull week.”

“A little separation never hurt anyone.” You say in your best imitation of her voice. Carmilla doesn’t look as amused as you are by her irritation.

“ _ Har har _ .”

“I won’t be that long. I’m sure you can entertain yourself.” You pat her arm before grabbing some clothes to change into. Then you head into the bathroom so you can feel a little less gross from the sweat that’s built up through the day. As you’re going, you think it would probably save water if you just let her come with you.

Knowing Carmilla she’d probably come to the bathroom within ten minutes anyway.

* * *

 

**Carmilla lasts about eight** minutes. You’ve just finished washing yourself off quickly and started to shampoo your hair when you hear a hesitant knock on the door.

“Yes?” You say, not stopping rubbing the shampoo into your roots but listening carefully above the sound of water.

“I’m bored.” You hear Carmilla reply dryly. In Carmilla that meant she missed your presence but in order to keep her disaffected façade she had to pretend she was coming in for some other reason.

“Would you like to come in?”

“Maybe.”

“What are you waiting for then? The door isn’t locked.” You hear her huff before opening the door. You hear her walking stick tap against the tile until it knocks against the shower door as you rinse the shampoo from your hair. You turn to watch as a blurred version of her body props her stick against the wall and strips. When her hand finds the shower door, she opens it and steps inside. You reach out to pull her inside and shut the door behind her.

“A separate shower stall, huh?” She asks as you push her under the spray of the water.

“Fancy. I know.” Carmilla doesn’t move as you push her wet hair out of her face. “I was hardly gone like ten minutes.” She shrugs.

“The idea of you in here naked without me was bothering me.”

“And here I thought you liked me for more than just my body.” The left side of her mouth quirks up into a grin and she presses into you.

“Well your personality is a good addition but all of this,” She gestures towards you. “Is absolutely why I’m here. Make no mistakes.”

“Charming.” You push her back under the water and she laughs despite the water pouring down her face. She combs her wet hair back again before moving forward, a hand on your shoulder, and pushing you back against the cool tile wall.

“Two can play dirty, cupcake.” Then Carmilla presses her mouth against yours. You can’t help the quiet moan she drags from your throat as she kisses you roughly. Her tongue brushing against yours with every stroke of her lips, her teeth nipping at your bottom lip, her hands tangled in your wet hair. You tear your lips from hers to suck in a breath and Carmilla presses her lips to your throat.

“Do you—” Carmilla’s lips trail up your jawline and she does this thing with her tongue right below your ear that makes your knees feel weak. “Do you remember what I said about PG-13?”

“Don’t beat around the bush. If you want me to stop, just say so. You know I’ll back off.” You don’t  _ want  _ her to stop though. There’s just a voice in the back of your head reminding you that you’re  _ still in your father’s house  _ and there’s a chance he could  _ hear you _ . Carmilla’s lips linger just below your ear, waiting for you to make up your mind.

“Ugh. Don’t you dare stop.” You hiss. She grins against your skin before nipping at your jawline and starting to suck a hickey into your neck. You arch into her when one of her hands drops from your shoulders to hold the small of your back.

“But your father could hear us.” She pulls away to frown innocently at you. You’re barely paying attention to her words. You’re more focused on the fact she  _ stopped  _ after you explicitly asked her  _ not  _ to.

“Can you  _ not  _ talk about my dad when we’re about to have sex?”

“This conversation feels familiar.”

“Carmilla, I swear to God if you don’t—” What would have been an empty threat is cut off by you stifling a moan when Carmilla brings her hand up to cup your chest and run a thumb over a stiffening nipple while simultaneously pressing a knee between your thighs.

“Very, very familiar.” You wish you had decent control of your mouth so you could tell her to shut up. But your mind is a haze of pleasure and all that leaves your mouth is some embarrassingly desperate panting. “What do you want, Laura? Tell me.”

“I want—”  _ Why is it so hard to talk? _ You know exactly what you want to say. Just getting actual words to come out of your mouth while she slowly grind her knee into you and her hot breath tickles your collarbone is proving exceedingly difficult. “You. Your hands.” Her tongue drags against your pulse point. “Everywhere.”

“Mmm.” She hums and you can feel it through her mouth against your neck. You swallow a moan. “That can be arranged.”

Carmilla slides her hand down from your chest to trail her fingertips down along your ribs down your stomach. This was something Carmilla always did in your more intimate moments. The first time, you’d had no idea what she was doing when she was just trailing her fingers along your skin. It took a couple times having sex with her to realize she was mapping out your body with her hands. There were times her touches were more rough of course, but right now she takes her time touching you. Her breathing gets heavier when she reaches the rise of your hips and she presses one more rough kiss to your lips before she speaks again.

“Turn around.” You follow her instructions without protest, pressing your palms against the tile. You whimper when you feel her right hand on your shoulder and her left on your lower back and she presses you harder against the wall. Carmilla presses her nose into your hair and she hums a laugh. “I love the smell of your shampoo. It smells so much like you.”

“Yeah?” She sweeps your hair over your right shoulder so your back is bared for her. Both her hands rise to your shoulders and she presses a kiss between your shoulder blades.

“Yeah. It reminds me of,” She pauses to bite at the rise of your shoulder blade then she presses another kiss to the back of your neck. Her fingertips drag back down your back. “That time about a week after the semester ended and you came back to visit as a surprise. I had started listening to you about locking my door and gave you a key.” You remember that night. You’d missed her so you’d come to see her as a surprise without saying anything. “So when you slipped into bed in the middle of the night without a word, you smelled different because the shampoo you have here is different.” When you turn to look at her, her expression is wistful. Her hands moving absentmindedly along your skin. “I panicked a little but when your arms wrapped around me,” Carmilla wraps hers around your waist. “I knew it was you.”

“You were still half asleep.” You recount and Carmilla chuckles. “You didn’t say hi or anything. Just ‘You smell different.’ before you turned and pressed your face into my chest going back to sleep.”

“Well you did.” Carmilla huffs. “I like it though. I like the way you smell.”

“That might be so strange coming from anyone but you.”

“Blind girl privilege.” Carmilla splays her hands across your stomach, then lifts them to grope at your chest again. “Turn back around.” When you do, Carmilla leans forward to kiss you again. You have to admit that as strong willed as you can be, Carmilla telling you what to do in this context really turns you on. She bends down to take a nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue against the peak until you’re digging your nails into her back then she switches to the other.

Carmilla drops to her knees suddenly, pressing gentle kisses to your hips. Carmilla’s shoulders are being hit directly by the spray so you lean forward to turn it off in case it’s bothering her. Before you can, Carmilla is pushing you back against the wall.

“I was just going to—”

“I don’t care. It doesn’t bother me. Besides it might drown this out.” Carmilla nudges your knees farther apart and you feel her breath on your inner thigh, but you’re more focused on how uncomfortable she might be rather than the imminent position of her mouth.

“Drown out wh— _ Oh _ .” The sound is loud and echoes through the bathroom as Carmilla’s nose presses against your clit and her tongue drags through the wetness that has been gathering between your thighs.

“Well I guess not.” She mumbles. Carmilla nips at your clit before she speaks again. “We’re still in your father’s house, cutie. At least make an effort to be a little quieter.” You glare down at her and she looks so damn smug grinning between your legs.

“You caught me off guar— _ Ah _ .” She drags her tongue through you again, slowly and more deliberately. There’s more pressure in the next drag of her tongue and you get a tight grip on her hair. “I hate you so much.” You manage between gritted teeth.

“Hate me a little quieter.” You search your mind for  _ anything  _ snarky to say back, but then her lips close back around your clit and she  _ sucks _ . You can’t make your mind focus on anything but her mouth and her fingers digging into your ass holding you against her.

When you buck your hips into her, she grunts and moves her left hand to your stomach to hold you back against the wall behind you. Carmilla lifts one of your legs over her shoulder to give herself a better angle. You’re glad for the extra support she’s giving you because the way she works her tongue against you leaves your legs feeling weak. You don’t know if you’d still be standing upright if it weren’t for her hold on you.

Carmilla’s just so,  _ so  _ good with her tongue. She’s always been a good talker, not counting those few times you managed to make her nervous. It shouldn’t have come as a (pleasant) surprise how well she could work her tongue against the human body. And how her hands seemed so sure when she was touching you.

You can’t even begin to imagine making her feel as good as she makes you feel both physically and mentally. You bite down on your knuckles in an attempt to hold back the pathetic little moans leaving your throat. You’re aware that it’s not really blocking much but how are you supposed to keep quiet when Carmilla seems to know exactly what to do to coerce the most lewd sounds from you?

You can feel the pressure coiling in the pit of your stomach and your chest beginning to rise and fall harder as you near your orgasm. Carmilla twists her tongue just right as you toss your head back.

“Carm—” You manage to say around the pathetic noises you’re making. She nips at your clit.

“What do you need?” She stops only to ask the question before a hand finds its way between your legs and she thrusts two fingers inside of you. She pumps them slowly, focusing her attention on your clit and it’s enough. More than enough.

“ _ Oh God _ . You, you,  _ you _ .” You say it over and over until it all becomes too much and you’re letting out a silent scream when you come against her face and fingers. “ _ God _ .” You breathe. Carmilla doesn’t stop the movements of her tongue against your clit though she slows the movement of her fingers inside of you to help you ride out your orgasm. You have to push her away from your overly sensitive center. She growls her disapproval. “Carm, let me at least catch my breath.”

“Fine.” She stands but instead of letting you breathe, she kisses you. You can taste yourself on her tongue and you have to pull away to suck in another breath. Carmilla kisses your jawline like she can’t keep her mouth off of you. When you feel back in the right state of mind, you raise your hands to cup her face.

“You ruined my shower.” You say and Carmilla scoffs.

“I’m  _ so  _ sorry for eating you out until—” You cover your mouth with your hands.

“You ruined my shower.  _ But  _ why don’t we go back to my room and you can finish what you started here. And then,” You uncover her mouth to lean in to brush your lips against her while you finish what you were saying. “Maybe I can repay the favor.” You press a chaste kiss to her parted lips. “And we can try an actual PG version of this shower.”

“And here you were the one trying to convince me to keep it PG-13.” She teases. The water has turned lukewarm now and you finally turn it off. You pull her out of the shower and find your towel. Carmilla doesn’t protest when you start toweling off her hair, only keeping her arms crossed over her chest.

“I think that ship has sailed, babe.” You leave the towel on her head to grab another to start to dry yourself off.

“Mmm.” She pulls the towel from her head to start drying herself off. “Have I ever told you how much I like when you call me terms of endearment?”

“I’ll try to remember that.” You both wrap your towels around yourselves and you peek outside to make sure your dad isn’t in the hallway. You can hear him moving around downstairs so you drag Carmilla back to your room.

* * *

 

**A few hours later** you and Carmilla have changed into your pajamas. Well Carmilla’s only in panties and a slightly too large undershirt while  _ you’re  _ in pajamas. Carmilla’s lying tucked under your arm half asleep while you’re on your laptop. She turns to you suddenly and you’re so surprised you nearly drop your laptop off the side of the bed when you look down and her nose brushes against yours.

“I have a question.”

“Okay?”

“I started that off wrong.” She sits up and rubs her temple. “It’s just—I don’t know how to say this. But it’s been on my mind and I need to tell you before I chicken out again.”

“What is it?” You don’t know what she could want to tell you but she’s nervous and it’s making you nervous. You don’t know what she could possibly have to say.

“Do you think it’s too early to call this love?” You feel your heart skip a beat and then relief washes over you.

“Oh god. I thought you were going to say something terrible.” Carmilla tilts her head and you swear if you didn’t know any better you’d think she was looking right at you. You close your laptop and move it off the bed before cupping her face in your hands. “I don’t think it is, Carm. I mean—I don’t think anyone has the right to tell you when you should feel certain feelings or not. And I do too. Have those feelings I mean. About you.”

“Eloquent as always.”

“You’re such an asshole.” You hiss but Carmilla just smiles looking satisfied. It makes you feel warm, the way she’s smiling at you and she leans forward until her head presses against your shoulder.

“You love me.” She replies softly.  _ Happily _ . Carmilla could be such a pain and she wouldn’t waste a moment teasing if you if she saw the chance. But she could be so sweet. And she’s your best friend and your girlfriend. So you can’t find it embarrassing how much your heart swells when she sleepily mumbles into your chest. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... Sorry for this taking a lifetime. It's been a weird month. But I finished and this will very likely be the last thing I post for this AU. It's been fun. Thank you for all the kind words and support through this AU. Thank you for pointing out any typos my beta and I may have missed (we're only human and if you find any please tell me :c). I appreciate you.


End file.
